Lo Hecho esta Hecho
by saskenaru
Summary: Dolor por hacer algo que no es correcto, olvidarlo por placer no esta mal . ¿Oh si? SongFic con la cancion del titulo del fic, de Shakira.


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei. La canción es "Lo hecho esta hecho" de Shakira Mebarack. No hago esto con ningún fin de lucro.**

**Lo hecho esta hecho.**

**Me se de memoria la dirección de este lugar. No muy elegante pero en verdad, de los más hospitalarios y tranquilos de la ciudad. Llegue por cosas de negocios aquí, hace casi ya un año. La empresa familiar siempre me ha exigido conocer lugares de recreación para llevar a los socios a disfrutar de buena bebida y servicios. Desde entonces, no he dejado de venir cada fin de semana. Quizá no sea lo correcto, pero en verdad todo se me puede llegar a olvidar … **

**El hilo de mis pensamientos se corta cuando te veo en la entrada, con ese caminar tan firme y sensual que te ha caracterizado desde siempre. Sonrió de manera tímida pero casual, y eso es porque ya imagine mil formas de arrancarte esa playera tan llamativa que traes hoy. Me haces la señal de siempre y recojo la llave en el recibidor mientras me contengo para no echarme a correr hacia ti y tu exquisito cuerpo.**

**En la suite 16****  
****lo que empieza no termina****  
****Del mini bar al edén****  
****y en muy mala compañía.**

**Apenas he cruzado la puerta, y siento como tus cálidas y varoniles manos me sostienen por la cintura, respiras entrecortado, se que estas tan ansioso como yo. Logras deshacerte de mi fino saco, sigues con la playera y de nuevo estas peleándote con los botones. -Terminare por cobrarte las composturas de toda la ropa que has arruinado d esa manera, dobe-. Tus besos son tan salvajes, no entiendo como es que logras erizar mi piel, y agudizar mi sensibilidad.**

****

**Era ese sabor en tu piel****  
****A azufre revuelto con miel****  
****así que me llene de coraje****  
****y me fui a caminar por el****  
****lado salvaje**

**Ya has logrado cohibirme de nuevo, tus azulados ojos no dejan de violentar mi alma, como de costumbre.**

******Pense "no me mires asi"****  
****Ya se lo que quieres de mi****  
****que no hay que ser vidente aquí****  
****Para un mal como tu no hay****  
****cuerpo que aguante**

**Mientras comenzamos nuestro encuentro, mientras gotas de sudor amenzan con brotar de tu morena y de mi palida piel, mientras en jadeos me gritas cuanto me has extrañado, en mi mente aparecen imágenes de Hinata Hyuga, una de las socias de Uchiha Corp. De tu esposa.******

**Lo hecho está hecho****  
****volví a tropezar****  
****Con la misma piedra que hubo siempre****  
****se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal****  
****y contigo nunca es suficiente**

**Han pasado ya unos minutos, en los cuales ya no pude seguir pensando, tus manos son tan agiles como siempre, tan intrépidas y ya no tan inexpertas. Admito que, podría irme hasta el mismísimo infierno si implica estar contigo hasta la eternidad, por que ya sabemos q esto esta mal. Siempre lo supimos.******

**Como fue que paso****  
****Esa noche****  
****Impaciente**

**Esa junta de negocios, donde me presentaron a los 2 nuevos jóvenes integrantes de la junta directiva. La joven esposa se tuvo que retirarse ya que comenzaba a sentirse mal, Y te quedaste tú para "hacerme compañía". Ahí comenzamos algo de lo cual no me arrepiento, pero me hace hervir de coraje el saber que eres de alguien mas.**

**Fueron a llamar****  
****la de recepción****  
****Cuando se quejaban de la 17**

**No esta entre tus talentos ser mas silencioso, lo sabes. Sonríes mientras algún empleado nos grita desde pasillo que seamos mas discretos. Y eso te da aun más energía.**

**No puede ser nada normal****  
****Acabar eligiendo tan mal****  
****en materia de hombres soy****  
****todo un experto siempre****  
****en repetir mis errores****  
****no hay ceguera peor.**

**Que no querer mirar****  
****Cuando te guardabas el****  
****anillo dentro del bolsillo****  
****y dejarlo pasar**

**-¿Que tiene la estúpida Hyuga que no tenga yo?- Digo sin mas, te molestas, lo puedo notar porque ya se ha cubierto tu cara de un intenso carmín. Pero tu manera de evitarlo nunca ha funcionado, es decir, ni tu puedes negar que a quien amas no es a quien le has prometido amor eterno ante el altar. Deberíamos terminar con esto, y olvidar todo lo que pudo haber pasado en esta habitación.******

**Lo hecho está hecho****  
****volví a tropezar****  
****Con la misma piedra que hubo siempre****  
****se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal****  
****y contigo nunca es suficiente****  
**

**Entre mas lo pienso, mas confuso se vuelve todo, porque, quien iba a pensar que el gran Uchiha Sasuke, heredero importante y excelente amante, se quedaría reflexionando sobre lo las cosas que hacia o dejaba que le hicieran. A él que nadie cautivaba tanto su razón, a él que siempre era quien dejaba y por quien suplicaban.**

**Nunca me sentí tan fuera de lugar****  
****Nunca tanto se escapo de mi control****  
****Pero todo en este mundo es temporal****  
****lo eres tu y lo soy yo**

**Tu teléfono comeinza a sonar en alguna parte de la habitación, te levantas y mientras observo tu cuerpo de Dios del Olimpo, de nuevo todo me comienza a dar igual.******

**Nunca me senti tan fuera de lugar****  
****Nunca tanto se escapo de mi control****  
****Pero todo en este mundo es temporal****  
****en eso no decido yo**

**Te comienzas a vestir después de recibir esa llamada, te disculpas y escucho de nueva cuenta la misma excusa –Teme, lo siento, se lo diremos lo prometo, solo dame tiempo-dattebayo-******

**Lo hecho está hecho****  
****volví a tropezar****  
****Con la misma piedra que hubo siempre****  
****se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal****  
****y contigo nunca es suficiente.******

**Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal.**

**Por la misma puerta que cruzamos cada semana, te despides mientras me mandas una ultima mirada de disculpa, supongo que ni siquiera tengo la fuerza para decirte todo lo que mereces. A final de cuentas, lo hecho esta hecho.**


End file.
